


Never Date the Lead Singer

by butterflylovers



Category: All Time Low (Band), Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflylovers/pseuds/butterflylovers
Summary: Kellin Quinn is probably the biggest All Time Low fan in the world. He has the biggest crush on Alex Gaskarth, the lead singer of the band. When Kellin goes to one of their concerts in Michigan, his night is turned upside down.





	Never Date the Lead Singer

**[Kellin]**

  
If you ever entered my bedroom, you would see a bunch of All Time Low posters everywhere. I have all of their CDs, and I have all of their songs on my iPod. As you can tell, I’m probably the biggest ATL fan ever. It’s not my fault that they’re so amazing. I’m not one of those fans who only pay attention to Alex. Nope, I like all four of them. I love Jack's amazing guitar skills. I love Zack's amazing bass playing. I love Rian’s awesome drumming. And I  _love_  Alex’s singing.  
  
I have to be honest; I probably have the biggest crush on Alexander William Gaskarth. As I said, it’s not my fault. I mean, you would too once you look at him. But I’ll never get to meet him or have a chance with him. I bet he’s not even gay or bisexual. He’s as straight as a pole, unlike me. Besides, guys like me don’t get opportunities to be with perfect guys like Alex Gaskarth. He probably prefers thin women with pretty faces over me; weird, ugly, and awkward.  
  
Never in my life have I’ve been in an All Time Low concert. But tonight, that will all change. I secretly bought an All Time Low ticket. My mom doesn’t like All Time Low, and she would never let me see them. But tonight, I’m gonna sneak out of the house to go to the concert. It sucks that I just have a ticket, but not like a VIP pass to meet them. But, hey, as long as I go, then that’s alright by me!  
  
I never understood why she just doesn’t like All Time Low. I asked her, and she told me that they’re a “bad influence” on me. It’s because of the whole “Jalex” thing. She thinks homosexuality is wrong. That’s why I haven’t told her that I’m gay. Otherwise, she would disown me.  
  


\--

  
  
All day at school, the concert that was tonight was in my mind. I couldn’t contain my excitement even if I tried. I’m just so god damn excited for it. Anything could happen at the concert, and that was what made it so exciting. Once I got home, I immediately went straight to my room to get ready. I was now wearing navy blue skinny jeans, black TOMS, a red beanie on my straightened black hair, a black jacket, and a red tank top. Just as I was about to grab my phone and concert ticket, my mom entered the room, looking at me suspiciously.  
  
“Where are you going, sweetie?”  
  
“Going out with Justin,” I lied.  
  
“Oh, okay,” she said, obviously not believing me. “You look very nice for someone who is just “going out." Going anywhere special?” she said, air-quoting "going out."  
  
“You think I look good?” I said, trying to avoid her question. She only gave me a stern look. “What, I can’t look nice for once?”  
  
“Kellin Quinn Bostwick, I know that stupid concert is today. If you go, I swear—“  
  
“Mom, don’t worry. I’m not going.”  
  
She sighed, rubbing her eyes. She works too much, so I feel bad that I’m breaking the rules when she doesn’t need to deal with this. “Alright, have fun sweetie.”  
  
“Thanks, mom,” I said as she left the room.  
  
When she wasn’t looking, I quickly grabbed my ticket, and put it in my pocket. I grabbed my iPhone to text Justin.  
  
 **I need you to do me a favor**  
  
 _what’s up?_  
  
 **You know i’m going to the concert, right?**  
  
 _yeah… what about it?_  
  
 **My fucking mom won’t let me go, so i’m secretly going. I told her that i’m going to your place. I know she’s gonna call you so will you pretend that i’m there?**  
  
 _yeah man. btw have fun!_  
  
 **Thanks! :)**  
  


~

  
  
A half an hour drive later, I was now in the concert. Gnash was opening up the concert. I didn't really know who that was, but I was getting into it. Then, Dashboard Confessional was up. I hadn't listened to them in a while, so I felt very nostalgic. Finally, All Time Low came to end the night strong. I had to push some people out of the way so that I could get close to the stage. I was close enough for Alex to reach his hand out to touch mine, which he has multiple times. Which, by the way, his touch made me weak in the knees. I was singing along to  _Weightless_. As the song was in the middle of the chorus, Alex’s hand reached out to touch mine and the fans' again. While he was singing and touching my hand, I could have sworn that he sent a smile directly at me.  
  
Although I wanted the night to last forever, the concert had to come to an end. I was now heading towards the parking lot to go home. It was about 11:15 and I wanted to get back soon so that my mom wouldn't be worried. I also didn't want to get yelled at by her for coming home late. As I was in the parking lot, I saw Alex talking to some girls who were hitting on him. He looked very uncomfortable, so I decided to come to the rescue. I don’t know why, but I just decided to.  
  
“Hey Alex, your tour manager needs you,” I said. I mouthed  _“Just go along with it”_  so that it would make things easier. He nodded, smiling at me.  
  
“Oh okay. Sorry, ladies, I’ll catch you later,” he said. The three girls who were flirting with him looked annoyed as they walked away. “Thanks, man. They were  _really_  creepy. I love meeting the fans, but it gets uncomfortable when you have young fans hitting on you, and you don't want to hurt their feelings.”  
  
“No problem. I could tell that you weren't comfortable,” I said. “So, um…bye.”  
  
As I was walking away, I kind of regretted it since I really should have asked him for an autograph or a picture. “Hey, wait!”  
  
I turned around, looking at Alex. “Yeah?”  
  
“I never got your name.”  
  
“My name is Kellin,” I said as I was walking back towards him.  
  
“Well,  _Kellin_ , do you want to like… talk. At least, before I gotta hit the road for the next show.”  
  
“Sure.” I pulled out my phone. “Can I get an autograph and photo?”  
  
“Of course!” he said, pulling my arm. He grabbed my phone, and put his arm around my waist, making us close together. We took a few photos instead of one, Alex had insisted. One was just of us smiling; some were of us making silly faces. “Here you go!”  
  
“Thanks,” I said.  
  
“I like your phone case by the way.” He was smirking at me as I felt a blush come along. I made my phone case. It was just like a collage of All Time Low with photos of all their album covers. He pulled out a black sharpie. “So what do you want me to sign?”  
  
“I guess my phone case.” He grabbed my phone, signing the back of it. “You carry a sharpie around?”  
  
“Well, you never know if fans want autographs when you’re somewhere.”  
  
“True,” I said. Alex handed me my phone, smiling at me. “Thanks.”  
  
“You’re welcome, Kellin.”  
  
I checked the time on my phone. It was getting close to twelve. “I have to go. It was really nice meeting and talking to you, Alex.”  
  
“You too, Kellin.” Right when I was about to walk away, he grabbed my wrist, stopping me. “Can I get your number?”  
  
I nodded, handing him my phone, him giving me his phone. When we handed each other back our phones, I noticed that he made the picture of us my background photo. The image was of him sticking his tongue out, while I made a duck face.  
  
“Bye, Kels!” he said, waving goodbye to me as we went our separate ways.  
  


-=-

  
  
Last night, after the concert, I couldn’t sleep. Alex couldn’t either because he texted me in the middle of the night, telling me that he couldn’t sleep and he wanted to talk to me. From midnight to sometime in 3 in the morning, we texted each other. I got to know Alex more, and he got to know some stuff about me. I had only 4 hours of sleep, and I had to get ready for school.  
  
I wore a Modern Baseball t-shirt, skinny jeans, and red TOMS. I grabbed my backpack, phone, and keys, exiting the house. On the way, I was singing along to Color by the Maine.  
  
When I arrived at school, I was almost late for my first class, Math. I was working on a packet until a knock on the door distracted me. I couldn’t see who it was since I sat in the back of the classroom. “Mr. Bostwick, someone wants to see you,” my teacher, Mr. Wilson, said stubbornly.  
  
I got up from my desk, getting out of the room. I was surprised to see who it was.  
  
“Alex?”  
  
“Hey, Kels!” he gave me a tight hug, making my face go red. To be honest, I really like the nickname he just gave me. “I missed you, I mean—we should hang out.”  
  
“I have class though,” I said.  
  
“Ditch it, and let’s have some fun!”  
  
I thought about it. If I ditch class, then the school will call my mom and then she might find out about me meeting Alex. But I saw the hope in his caramel brown eyes. I guess I can loosen up a bit. I have a perfect school record, so it couldn’t hurt to just ditch for one day. “Okay, let’s go.”


End file.
